This invention relates to providing water for pets and more particularly to an automatic watering device connected to a toilet bowl.
It is common for pets, when left alone, to drink from toilet bowls. This practice subjects pets and their owners to contamination from the bacterial with the toilet bowl. In some cases, the pet can fall into the toilet bowl and drown. Pet owner""s attempts to keep the pet (especially in the case of larger canines) from drinking from the bowl by keep the lid down, are often thwarted by the animals""ability to lift the lid in order to drink.
The prior art includes a limited number of devices for attachment to a conventional toilet bowl or toilet seat for cleaning and irrigating the anal and/or genital areas of a user. Examples of such prior art bidet attachments are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,711 to Parikh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,520 to Lockhard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,067 to Cogdill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,248 to Gentry, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,148 to Merkel Jr.; each of which discloses an attachment or assembly for mounting either on the upper surface of a toilet bowl or the under surface of a toilet seat for cleaning and irrigating the anal and/or genital areas.
The instant invention is not a bidet. It is an automatic watering device which is separate from, yet connected to the water supply and drainage system of a common toilet. By drawing from the water supply of the toilet, the watering device is replenished whenever the flushing system of the toilet is activated and by the virtue of its connection at its lowest point by an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped tube to the drainage side of the toilet, it is simultaneously drained. The xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped tube, by acting as a buffer between the water level in the toilet bowl and the level in the watering device, permits the watering device to refill to its operational level and prevents back-flow contamination of the pet""s drinking water.
The instant invention requires, for its installation only minor modifications to an existing toilet. Two small holes are used as inlet and drain holes respectively, and standardly available flexible tubing can be affixed into the holes and sealed with modern sealing adhesives. The bowl portion of the watering device can be mounted by various attachment means in location adjacent to the existing toilet.
The instant invention provides a unique and cost-effective method of providing fresh drinking water for pets. Unlike conventional water containers, which can be overturned or otherwise emptied, the watering device described herein provides a stable and clean watering means to household pets. The invention is easily installed on an ordinary household toilet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic pet watering device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic pet watering device which can be easily installed on the toilet bowl of a conventional toilet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic pet watering device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
These objects as well as other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.
The present invention an automatic pet watering device installed on a conventional toilet having a top cap, said watering device comprises:
(a) a water bowl in fluid communication with a top cap of a toilet;
(b) said water bowl receiving clean water from a top cap of a toilet during flushing of a toilet;
(c) said water bowl further including a water outlet means for discharging excess water to said toilet drain; and
(d) whereby flushing said toilet automatically fills said water bowl and if necessary simultaneously empties a quantity of water to achieve a preselected water level in the water bowl.
Preferably wherein said outlet means in fluid communication with the toilet air trap such that the water level in the water bowl is established above or below the standing water level in the toilet bowl.
Preferably wherein said outlet means in fluid communication with the toilet bowl such that the water level in the water bowl is established at substantially the standing water level in the toilet bowl.
Preferably wherein said outlet means in fluid communication with the toilet down spout such that the water level in the water bowl is established at or below the standing water level in the toilet bowl.
Preferably wherein said outlet means further includes an outlet orifice defining the location where s aid outlet means empties into said down spout, said outlet orifice located such that the water level in the water bowl is established at or below the standing water level in the toilet bowl.
Preferably wherein said outlet means further includes a hollow tube, including one end in fluid communication with the bottom of said water bowl and the other end in fluid communication with said outlet orifice.
Preferably wherein said water bowl is located near a side of said toilet bowl and fastened to said toilet bowl with a vertical support and a horizontal support.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention an automatic pet watering device installed on the toilet bowl of a conventional toilet said watering device comprises:
(a) a water inlet and water outlet means in communication with an external water source, and having outlet means;
(b) a toilet bowl having a top cap connected to said outlet means, for releasing water from said water source;
(c) a hollow tube extending from said top cap and above the water line of said toilet bowl and through said toilet bowl for conducting water from said source, said hollow tube having an end portion bent in a downward position;
(d) a water bowl located near said toilet bowl and below said hollow tube end potion, sad water bowl having an open end and a bottom end,
(e) a first end of a water tube connected to said bottom end of said water bowl and a second end extending vertically and connected through said air trap and bent downwardly to a point above or below the water line of said toilet bowl;
(f) whereby flushing said toilet automatically fills said water bowl and simultaneously empties a quantity of water.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention an automatic pet watering device installed on the toilet bowl of a conventional toilet, said watering device comprises:
(a) a water inlet and water outlet means in communication with an external water source, and having outlet means;
(b) a toilet bowl having a top cap connected to said outlet means, for releasing water from said water source;
(c) a hollow tube extending from said top cap and above the water line of said toilet bowl and through said toilet bowl for conducting water from said source, said hollow tube having an end portion bent in a downward position;
(d) a water bowl located near said toilet bowl and below said hollow tube end portion, said water bowl having an open end and a bottom end,
(e) a first end of a water tube connected to said bottom end of said water bowl and a second end extending vertically and connected through said down spout and bent downwardly to a point below the water line of said toilet bowl;
(f) whereby flushing said toilet automatically fills said waterbowl and simultaneously empties a quantity of water.